


Don't leave

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lots of it, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: When being hit by a baseball, Tokiwa Sougo is being carried to the infirmary by his classmate Myoukouin Geiz.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Don't leave

Baseballs could be hard, and Sougo really hadn't seen it coming, but now here he was, pain hammering in his right temple, and he struggled to keep his balance for a second, everything becoming a little blurry before he slumped down on the ground, hearing a scream in the background. 

"Tokiwa!" The voice of his classmate Geiz reached his ears and two arms slid underneath his form, helping him up and walking with him to the school infirmary. 

That's all Sougo remembered for now, lying in the bed of the school infirmary with Geiz still there, about to leave now that he had brought him here. The nurse that had aided him had already left. 

Geiz got up from the edge of the bed, about to leave. 

"Don't leave..." Sougo suddenly uttered, his hand clutching on Geiz' arm. The other boy turned his head around and looked at him in confusion.

"Please stay a little longer..." Sougo whispered with a weak voice.

"Are you sure it's me you want to stay?" Geiz said, softer then, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Sougo frowned a bit.

"Are you sure you don't want Mari-chan by your side?"

"Mari-chan?" One could tell how Sougo's brain was trying to follow Geiz' words.

"Yeah" Geiz said.

"Why would you think that?" Sougo asked.

"You seem very close with her.. You talk to her a lot.. I often see you together."

Despite his state, Sougo chuckled, then touched his wound.

Geiz gave him a worried look.

"Ah, Mari-chan! She's my childhood friend! I've.." Sougo began to blush, "I've been asking her for love advice. She is knowledgeable in these matters."

"L-love advice?" Geiz' heart ached.

Sougo nodded. His grip on Geiz' arm became tighter and Geiz realized he was still holding onto him.

Did Sougo have someone he liked? 

"I meant to tell you something..." Sougo began quietly and Geiz' kept looking at him. 

"I like you.." Sougo said and Geiz gulped, "I just didn't know how to say it." 

For a long moment, it was silent in the infirmary room. 

Sougo kept looking at Geiz with big eyes. 

Then, out of a feeling he didn't know where it came from, Geiz leaned in very slowly. Sougo looked so pure, full of adoration, and his full lips looked so tempting Geiz just wanted to lean forward more and that's when Sougo leaned up to meet him halfway and their lips brushed against each others very softly.

Time seemed to stand still as they held onto this moment before Geiz felt a rush of temptation and leaned in further to deepen the kiss just a little, moving his lips against Sougo's who was responding very eagerly, his soft, wet tongue slipping out at some point and he parted his lips slightly, invitingly and Geiz couldn't help a little growl when his tongue accidentally nudged against Sougo's but then he became addicted to it, wanting to feel that feeling again and it was the same for Sougo, and he moved his tongue against Geiz' again, loving the feel of it against his own and beginning to feel tingly all over.

They broke apart abruptly when a nurse entered and asked for Tokiwa-kun. She couldn't see them directly because they were behind a green curtain but Sougo blushed a crimson red nevertheless.

Geiz excused himself quickly, bowing to the nurse and rushing out of the infirmary that he almost tripped over his feet.

A few days later, Sougo's wound was completely healed. He was attending class again like usual, but he and Geiz didn't know how to approach each other it was ridiculous, Sougo thought.

He was dying to talk about what happened, also he wanted to do it again.

He poked Geiz in the side when the teacher wasn't looking and handed him over a little white folded paper.

_"I need to talk to you. Meet me behind the gym after class."_

Geiz sniffed his nose. What was this, a cheesy manga line?

But Sougo's eyes were serious when their gazes met so Geiz quickly put the paper away and waited impatiently until class was over.

Sougo was the first at the spot. He lingered around nervously, shuffling his feet.  
He had been daydreaming in class about Geiz' lips ever since that day, secretly looking at him from the side, the way they were parted when he was concentrated in class.

He was also thinking about them now while waiting if Geiz would show up. It really was a cheesy thing to do, something he had often seen in dramas, but he didn't care. 

It was the spot where most of the students came when they wanted to confess to someone or just make out. Luckily, Sougo seemed to be the only one today. 

He leaned against the wall and watched the pure blue sky. Only a plane with its jet trail could be seen and Sougo followed it with his eyes until it had disappeared behind the white wall of the the school building. 

"Hey," a husky voice greeted him then and he could swear he began to shudder in excitement only from hearing it. 

"Hi, thank you for coming, I.." he began but wasn't able to finish his sentence because Geiz grabbed him by the wrist and flung him around in a corner where nobody could see them and before he knew it, Geiz was pressing his warm lips against his own, needy and hungry. 

Sougo stumbled on his feet but Geiz held him there, swallowing Sougo's "hnmmmp" and just intensifying the kiss. When he broke away, he stared to the side. 

"Sorry," he began, "I couldn't take it anymore not to kiss you. I had hoped I could do it again, I hope you're not mad. I like you too, that's why I freaked out when you got injured and I had to bring you to the infirmary."

Sougo shook his head, his head spinning, his knees weak. 

"You carried me, didn't you? I really liked that. I would like that again, but of course without a ball hitting my head. I've been wanting to do it again, too. Kissing, I mean. I also had wanted to talk about what happened back then but it seems I don't have to." 

"Looks like we agree here" Geiz chuckled, stepping closer again, grabbing Sougo's chin with his thumb, his gaze hard on him and Sougo trembled. 

"You're just too cute not to kiss," Geiz whispered hotly against Sougo's lips, "and I don't want anyone else to have you. I'm possessive like that." 

Sougo smiled. "I like that," he said while sliding his arms around Geiz' neck. 

This time, it was him who leaned in, reaching out again for those delicious lips he had longed to feel again against his own and Geiz let him, Sougo nibbling at the bottom lip and smooching him here and there with Geiz letting out little growls. Geiz was pressing against him a little more now, hand loosely in Sougo's hair and Sougo almost wanted to purr at the affectionate gesture of Geiz dreamily crawling his scalp. Geiz was so into the kiss he probably didn't even realize what he was doing, and Sougo hoped he wouldn't stop. He was breathing harder now, almost forgetting where they were, all that mattered were Geiz' hot demanding wet lips on his and their tongues languidly exploring each other's mouth. Sougo let out little gasps and Geiz took the chance to dive his tongue even deeper and kiss Sougo harder, making him weak where he stood, pressed against the wall and his grip in his hair became tighter. Geiz grunted a bit, Sougo's lips felt so nice and kissing him felt so good. The way Sougo gravitated towards him was addicting. 

Sougo would probably have continued making out with Geiz the whole day if it wasn't for the school bell. 

Geiz rolled his eyes and they untangled themselves from each other chuckling, Sougo stepping forward into the sunlight again, so bright and pure that Geiz heart ached again, but this time in a good way. 

Sougo began walking towards the building and Geiz followed him, but not without stealing one last peck from Sougo's cheek and Sougo laughed, chasing after him as Geiz began to run, towards the sunlight, and their new future together. 


End file.
